


Christmas Wish Fulfillment

by FantasyNinja



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/F, Intersex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: Rachel has everything that she ever dreamed of, her name in lights on Broadway, adoring fans, good friends but there's something missing in her life as she knows that she's going to spend this Christmas alone. She's tried dating but no such luck as no one ever holds her interests for long as she wishes for someone to love her but she wasn't expecting her wish to come true. Intersex Rachel





	Christmas Wish Fulfillment

I’m standing on terrace of my pent house in New York, listening to the hustle and bustle of the people down below as they try to finish some last minute Christmas before hurrying home to their loved ones. At the tender age of twenty six, I accomplished everything I set out to do, becoming a star on Broadway playing sold out shows across the country, seeing my name in lights, winning two Tony’s and Emmy, and even branching out into films. I have close friends that I care deeply about, two amazing Dads that have been there for me every step of the way and I even reconnected with my birth Shelby and we’ve built the mother/daughter relationship that I’ve always wanted but we had work on it because we met in an audition for a play on Broadway. I saw a lot of myself in the older as I see where I got the same driven but dramatic ambition about things but she at the time had adopted a little girl by the name of Beth who was four at the time an I was little hurt that she had tried to replace me in heart with another little girl although I gotten over it. I got an adorable little sister out of it who’s eight year old and she’s a real spitfire as her mind is real sharp as it feels like she’s eight going on twenty two sometimes.

Looking back in my life, I was a real pain in the butt as my attitude towards others was crappy as it often pushed teenagers my age away and want to bully me as that’s what happened for most of middle school and my whole high school career. The popular kids often mocked and ridiculed for one thing or another from my clothes to me having two gay dads, throwing slushies in my face or throwing me in the dumpster behind the school as the girls poked fun of me for my looks cause I wasn’t your typical beauty queen. I often told them that I would make it out of the small backwaters town of Lima, Ohio and make it onto Broadway while they stayed there because I knew that I was meant for bigger and better things. I even managed to keep my darkest secret from being revealed from the student body because if they ever found out about it than the bullying would have been worse than what it was and I shiver at the thought of they would have done to me if they knew.

Luckily they never found out about my secret and I plan keeping it that as only a select few about it including trusted friends that I have known for years who once bullied me in high school but I know that they truly changed as they would never do anything to hurt me or break my trust not to mention a certain Latin lawyer. Santana was one of my main tormentors in school as most of the student body feared and rightfully so as she can be very intimidating when she wants to be, ruling the school and freeze anyone in place with a single glare but it was all an act to hide away the insecure girl that was locked away. Once we got away from all of the pressures that came with high school, I found out that the would be lawyer can be very sweet and nice when she wants to be especially when it comes to a certain blonde leggy dancer and she only found about me secret due to one night we and Kurt, our other friend/roommate, had copious amount of liquor that night. I don’t know why we thought playing Truth or Dare would an ingenious idea while intoxicated but long story short, the dare that I had received ended with Santana in my lap getting hot and heavy causing me to very ’excited’, revealing secret to the both of them.

There were tears and explanations that followed afterwards of the two trying to get me to out of our shared bathroom but it changed our friendship for the better as they didn’t judge me for being different like I was expecting them to do but I was more than grateful that they accepted me as it brought us closer than we would have thought. To an outsider my life would look perfect and nothing would be the matter but it isn’t, I’ve tried going out dates but they never worked as they never got passed the first date and if they did then the relationship was purely based on them getting me into their bed so they could see what it would be like to be an intersex woman. Once their curiosity was quenched that was any and every excuse in the book to break up with me, leaving me to feel so dirty and used that I have given up on finding someone that could truly love me for me with there being some hidden agenda but I’m just kidding myself if I could someone like that. All this fame and success is truly meaningless if you don’t have anyone to share it with and it looks like I’ll be spending another Christmas alone with my Dads on some cruise, Santana and Brittany gone off to Lima, Kurt’s with his fiancé Elliot on this rock ‘n’ rock road trip leaving alone with my thoughts.

I looked up at the nighttime sky and the most you’re going to see is airplanes and helicopters whirling around but tonight for some reason just different somehow like… things might be different but who can really say as a shooting star flashes across the sky. I know that it’s stupid to wish on a shooting star but I can’t help myself and what’s the harm. I wish not to be alone this Christmas. I finish off the rest of the red wine that I’m drinking, sighing softly deciding to turn in for the night, unaware of how my life is going to change forever as by the time I wake up the next morning to the smell of something... wonderful wafting in from the kitchen.

_What is that? Who’s cooking in my kitchen? I’m not in there and I know for sure that Charlie never learn how to cook unless golden retriever sudden learn how to cook._ I quickly scrambled to put some pants on before grabbing the baseball bat from my closet as I quietly creep out towards the kitchen to see a blonde woman with flawless porcelain skin but what stood about her wasn’t that I couldn’t see her face but that she was naked as the day that she was born.  The only piece of clothing that she was wearing is the blue and white stripped apron that barely covered anything, giving a full view of her shapely legs and full butt when I‘m forced onto the ground by very excited furry companion, licking my face when the naked woman spoke.

“Come on Charlie, let her up”

Charlie gets off of me, returning to her side as he tags his tail happily which confuses me as to why this woman is in my house or how she even got in here in the first place but my dog doesn’t seem to be bothered by her presence in the slightest. I wiped the dog spit off of my cheek, looking at this woman with a frown on my face as she turns to look at me and I found it hard to breathe as the most beautiful, hypnotic pair of hazel eyes that I have ever seen. She walks over towards me as I dropped the bat that I was holding, walking backwards until my back hit’s the counter behind me, trapping me in place until the unknown woman was standing mere inches away from and before I knew it, I feel a pair of lips pressed against my own in a chaste yet very sensual kiss. It felt like my body was being set on fire but it was a pleasant and pleasurable feeling as this unknown in my stomach that makes me feel like I’m soaring through the sky and that I could do anything when the lips pulled away and I tried to follow but I snapped out of it when I heard her giggle.

It’s the most beautiful thing that I have ever heard because it was light and smoky if that makes any kind of sense when I opened my eyes to see her looking at me with this look of pure love and adoration but I couldn’t for the life of me figure out why she was looking at me like that because I don’t remember bring anyone home like that. I know that I wasn’t drunk, sure I had a glass of wine or two but not enough not to remember bringing someone and bedding them. I would have certainly recall bringing someone as beautiful as her home. What the hell happened? Why is she looking at me like the sun and moon revolves around me? How did she get into my house? I’m pulled out of my thought by another bout of giggling, receiving another kiss from the woman in front of me as she looks at me like she knows something that I don’t and I’ve very sure that she does.

“You don’t remember, do you?”

“Remember what? Who are you and how did you get into my home?” I asked raising an eyebrow. 

“My name’s Quinn and to answer your first question, you wished for me” Quinn said simply.

“Wished for you?” I asked staring at her like she’s crazy and as far as I knew she is crazy. “Sure right, of course” 

“You don’t believe me” said Quinn.

“No and obviously you’re not right in the head. Is anyone looking for you? Maybe a mental institution?”

“I’m crazy Rachel but I understand why you would think that. Let me explain why I’m here and if you want me to leave after that then I’ll leave you alone afterwards” Quinn said calmly. 

“Okay fine but I’ll loan you some clothes first”

“I’m perfectly fine the way that I am right now but lets more this to the living room” Quinn said taking my hand in hers.

I notice how well our hands fit together as we sit on the couch but I couldn’t help taking in the naked woman’s appearance, noticing how attractive she is although I feel guilty for ogling her like a piece of meat because I’m not like my cousin Noah who brings multiple women into his bed on a nightly basis. I have more respect for women and their bodies than he does but Quinn doesn’t seem mind or notice for that matter as she tucks he legs underneath her body, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear before looking up at me shyly.

“Do you remember what you were doing last night?” 

“Yeah, I was on the terrace, having a drink but does that have to do with anything?” I asked confused.

“Do you remember what you saw?”

“Just a shooting star and I made that-… Oh, I wished not to be alone on Christmas b-but I didn’t think that anyone was listening."

“Well someone was listening and they heard you. They sent me to spend Christmas with you to make it a holiday that you’ll never forget and by the end of the night, you’ll have a decision to make”

“What do you mean? What kind of decision?” I asked furrowing my eyebrows together.

“Least not worry about that right and lets make this best Christmas you ever had” Quinn said changing the subject. 

Quinn had quite a bit things planned for the days as I found myself enjoying more than I would have thought as we went ice skating, playing around in the snowing, building a snowman and throwing snowballs. I felt like a little kid all over again but this I had someone my own age to all the things that I didn’t get to do with the other kids because their parents would advise them to stay away from me because I was the child of two gay men. It got very lonely at times and I wished that I had friends to be a normal kid with but it doesn’t matter now because I have good friends now as Quinn’s making the dream of doing things like having fun in the snow all possible. By the time we got back to the apartment, it was already dark as I started a fire to warm the both of us before making my infamous vegan hot chocolate, walking into the living room where I found the blonde sitting in front of the fire. I took in how the fire illuminates her features but I notice the sadness in her eyes as she stares off into the distance and I couldn’t help but wonder what’s going on in her head and why she looks so sad, walking over towards her and sitting next to her. She looks up at me as I handed her a cup before pulling her in close, resting my chin on the top of her head as she lets out a sigh of content, taking a sip of the chocolaty drink.

“This is really good” She said after awhile.

“I’m glad that you like it but… why don’t you tell me what’s really on your mind, hm?”

For a moment or two, she’s silent before setting her cup on the coffee table, turning to face me fully and I could see that she’s trying to find the right words to express herself. I waited patiently, running my thumb back and forth across her knuckles soothingly when Quinn looks me in the eyes finally, taking my face in her hands as she presses her lips against mine as a small moan escapes my lips. She nibbles on my bottom lips as she pushes me further onto the cream colored carpet, straddling my hips as she grinds down on me that causes the blood in my body to flow further south with my hands finding her ass, fitting perfectly. I have no idea what’s going on… well I do but I don’t know what’s going on with the woman on top of me as I feel her hands slipping under my shirt, pulling it over my heart discarding it somewhere, pressing open-mouthed kisses along my neck down to the valley of my breast then reaching behind me to unhook my bra.

Quinn takes my nipple into her mouth, licking and sucking on it until it’s standing at full attention before switch to the other one as I lace my fingers in her silky blonde hair while she unbuckles my belt then pulling my pants and boxers down my legs, leaving completely naked for her to see. A part of me wants to cover myself up but a larger part of me wants to rip her out of her clothes almost seemingly reading my mind she disrobes, making a very hot and sensual show of it before settling herself in-between my legs and I could even think, her warm mouth is on me. I arched my back off of the floor, moaning loudly as Quinn takes me inch by inch until I could feel myself hitting the back of her throat and it takes all of my willpower not to fuck her face cause I don’t want to hurt her but the wetness and warmth of her mouth feels so amazing. She bobs her head up and down along my length as I grabbed the back of her head, trying to keep myself somewhat ground and not come too early as she massages my balls in her hand, licking my slit.

“F-Fuck Quinn, s-stop. You gotta stop” I said pulling on her hair.

“Am I hurting you?” Quinn asked looking at me with concern written on her face.

“No, you’re not hurting me. I want to be inside of you” I said panting.

Quinn smiles, leaning forward to capture me in a heated kiss of lips, tongue and teeth before straddling my hips once again, lining her dripping wet pussy with my cock then lowering herself onto me. The tight, wet heat wrapping itself around feels so amazing and indescribable but if I could describe what it’s like being inside of her would be incredible but I don’t think it would be enough as she rocks her hips against causing her breasts to bounce deliciously in front of my face. I lean forward, capturing a rosy nipple between my lips as Quinn throws her head back in pleasure lacing her fingers in my hair pulling me closer if possible as we move together completely in sync with each other.

“Ngh Rachel, oh fuck Rachel! I-I love you. Make me yours! I want to be yours!” Quinn cries out in pleasure. “I’m-I’m cumming!”

“M-Me too”

“Inside. Cum inside me, baby”

A few erratic thrusts before emptying myself inside of the goddess on top of me breathless and I was spent as Quinn pushes herself off of me before I could ask what was wrong, she gets on all fours spreading her legs showing me her cum filled pussy. She looks back at me with this lust and love look on her face, effectively getting me hard once again as we made love several more times before laying on the floor in a sweaty heap of entangle limbs as I threw the blanket from the couch over the both of us.

“Did you enjoy your Christmas, Rachel?” Quinn asked tracing figure eights on my hip.

“Yeah, I did. I was expecting myself to spend it alone but I’m glad that you showed up in my kitchen” I said kissing the top of her head “You know, I just might keep you”

“You could you know” Quinn said barely above a whisper.

“Huh? What do you mean?“ I asked confused.

“Remember this morning how I said that you would have to make a decision” 

“Yeah” I said raising an eyebrow.

“That’s the thing. You have to decide if you want to keep me or not” Quinn said not looking at me.

“Keep you? Were you planning to go?“” I asked frowning.

“You chose not to keep then I’ll return to where I came here and I’ll never see you again”

“Do you want to stay with me?” 

“It’s not up to me if I want to stay or not” Quinn said shaking her head.

“That’s not what I asked you” I said lifting her chin so she locks eyes with me. “Do you want to stay with me?”

“I-I… yes” Quinn nods.

“Good because I wasn’t planning on letting you go. You’re special Quinn and I want you” I said kissing her on the lips. “Merry Christmas Quinn”

“Merry Christmas Rachel and I’m about to make it better” Quinn said straddling my hips.

_Merry sexy Christmas to me, indeed._

* * *

The End   



End file.
